W tańcu
Historia opowiada o miłości Ferba do Jolie i początku ich związku. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Jolie Martin *Fineasz Flynn *Nazz Jefferson *Henrik Martin (OC EkawekaDxC) *Cassandra Martin (OC EkawekaDxC) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Betty Fabuła Emocje sięgały zenitu. Para stała na scenie w napięciu wpatrując się w ekran umieszczony wysoko nad publicznością. To właśnie na nim, wyświetlone miały zostać noty jakie otrzymali od sędziów za swój występ. Zielonowłosy zerkał co chwila na swoją partnerkę. Uśmiechała się, a w jej oczach odbijały się światła estrady. Choć jej makijaż nieco się rozmazał, nadal wyglądała pięknie. W końcu na telebimie ukazała się punktacja sędziów. Dziesięć, osiem, dziesięć, dziewięć! Publiczność ryknęła z zachwytu. Ich radość była niebezpodstawna. Dzięki swemu fenomenalnemu pokazowi, tancerze stali się faworytami zgromadzonych na sali osób, a tak wysoka punktacja zapewniała im miejsce w finale. Tak wysokich not nie otrzymała jeszcze żadna z rywalizujących par. Ferb chwycił Jolie pod boki, podniósł do góry i zakręcił dookoła ze szczęścia. Gdy odstawiał ją z powrotem na parkiet, cmoknął delikatnie w policzek. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, jednak nie skomentowała jego wybryku. Zaśmiała się jedynie i pociągnęła partnera w kierunku kulis. - Przechodzimy do finałów! - wykrzyknął uradowany chłopak, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza sceną. - Rozumiesz to? Finały krajowe! My, Jolie Martin i Ferb Fletcher! - Nie mogło być inaczej - oznajmiła Jolie podchodząc do lustra by poprawić makijaż. Ferb przez cały czas nie odstępował jej na krok. - Byliśmy bezbłędni, no niemal bezbłędni. Pomyliłeś kroki, przez co nie skończyliśmy równo z piosenką. - Śmiało możesz zwalić wszytko na mnie - odparł Fletcher z uśmiechem. - Mam zbyt dobry humor byś go popsuła. Za kulisami znajdowali się tylko oni. Ostatnia z tańczących par, była już na scenie dając swój pokaz. Pozostali uczennicy, zasiadali zapewne w sali medialnej, oglądając występy rywali. Jolie i Ferb nigdy nie śledzili pokazów przeciwników, woleli się nie denerwować jak świetnie wypadają konkurenci, i skupić na swym pokazie. Brązowowłosa skończyła poprawiać charakteryzację i odwróciła się ku przyjacielowi z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Za trzy miesiące od dziś, powtórzymy nasz sukces i zostaniemy reprezentantami Stanów Zjednoczonych na konkursie międzynarodowym! - oznajmiła z zapałem. - Podoba mi się twój optymizm - oznajmił Ferb. - Ale do tego czasu długa droga przed nami - kontynuowała swą wypowiedź Francuska, a z każdym jej słowem jej mina stawała się coraz bardziej poważna. - Musimy wymyślić nową choreografię i kostiumy. Będziesz musiał zrzucić parę kilo, bo beznadziejnie będziesz wyglądał w leginsach. Myślisz, że Phineas załatwiłby mi jakiś nierozmazywalny makijaż? A i koniecznie musimy zwiększyć ilość prób! Do ośmiu w tygodniu! Chociaż nie, tak się chyba nie da. - Hey, hey, hey! - przyhamował dziewczynę Fletcher, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka ma tendencję do wyrzucania z siebie dużej ilości słów, gdy się denerwuje. - Nie jest za wcześnie na ataki nerwówki? Choreografią zajmie się Betty, kostiumy oczywiście zorganizuje Izabela. Nie pozwolę ci wcisnąć mnie w leginsy. Jestem pewny, że Phineas coś wymyśli, a cztery próby w tygodniu, w zupełności wystarczą. Nie chcę z przetrenowania paść na zawał. - Może choć pięć? - zaproponowała niepewnie dziewczyna. - Pod warunkiem, że na piątej będziemy leżeć na kanapie i oglądać Koło Fortuny. Jolie zaśmiała, a na jej twarz powrócił uśmiech. Ferb właśnie tak na nią działał, zawsze potrafił ją pocieszyć i uspokoić, i przywrócić dobry humor. Między tancerzami zapadła chwila ciszy. Ostatnimi czasy, takie "chwile ciszy" zdarzały się im coraz częściej. Jakby oboje chcieli coś powiedzieć drugiej stronie, ale nie mieli wystarczająco odwagi. W końcu jednak, jedno z nich nabrało wystarczająco śmiałości. Ferb nachylił się nad brązowowłosą i złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Jolie poddała się chwili i zaczęła oddawać pocałunek. Zreflektowała się dopiero, gdy dłoń piętnastolatka powędrowała pod jej sukienkę. Dziewczyna odepchnęła od siebie zielonowłosego i spoliczkował, po czym odeszła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Pozostawiając Fletchera samego sobie z obolałą twarzą. . . . - Jolie no weź. Przepraszam za to - zielonowłosy stał pod pokojem hotelowym przyjaciółki i przepraszał ją już dobry kwadrans. Ponieważ półfinały konkursu tanecznego odbywały się w sąsiednim stanie, wszystkie drużyny miały wynajęte pokoje w hotelu by nie wracać po nocy do domu. - Typowy facet - mruczała Martin, na tyle głośno, że Brytyjczyk mógł ją usłyszeć. Siedziała na łóżku, usiłując skupić się na czytanej książce. Jednak obecność chłopaka pod jej drzwiami, jej to uniemożliwiała. - Tylko macanki mu w głowie. - Nie tylko macanki! - dobiegł z za drzwi głos Fletchera. - Nie podsłuchuj jak mówię sama do siebie! - Wpuść mnie, chcę tylko porozmawiać. Obiecuję, że nie będę cię macał. Dziewczyna pozostała jednak nieugięta. Dziesięć minut później, chłopak poddał się i wrócił do siebie. Następnego dnia prze całą drogę powrotną do Danville, Jolie milczała. Za każdym razem gdy Ferb próbował nawiązać z nią rozmowę na jakikolwiek temat, jedynie rzucała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Po dobrych kilku godzinach jazdy, zawodnicy w końcu dotarli do miasta. W pierwszej kolejności samochód zatrzymał się pod domem panny Martin. Jolie wysiadła z pojazdu zabierając ze sobą swoją torbę. Ferb natychmiast wyskoczył za nią. - Dzięki Betty. Dojdę do domu pieszo - zwrócił się do swojej trenerki i opiekunki, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi auta. Chłopak ruszył śmiałym krokiem ku brązowowłosej. Dziewczyna stała już przy drzwiach domu, szukając w torebce kluczy. Jej rodziców oczywiście nie było. Ferb oparł się o drzwi uniemożliwiając dziewczynie wejście do środka. - Jolie przepraszam za tamto, serio. Nieco mnie poniosło, ale to nie powód, żebyś obrażała się na mnie. Robiłem ci gorsze rzeczy. Pamiętasz jak przykleiłem ci gumę do włosów? Albo jak wylałem ci na białą bluzkę barszcz? - Zapomniałam, ale dzięki że mi przypomniałeś. - Wybacz. Wiem, że na za dużo sobie pozwoliłem, ale to twoja wina. - Że co proszę? - oburzyła się dziewczyna. - Gdyby nie to, że jesteś tak cudowną dziewczyną i tak bardzo cię kocham, nigdy bym sobie na to nie pozwolił. Na to wyznanie Martin zaniemówiła. Wgapiała się w zielonowłosego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jej usta przybrały kształt literki O. - Kochasz? - wykrztusiła w końcu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. - Bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrażać. Ferb już miał ponownie pocałować swą ukochaną, gdy ta odsunęła się od niego na dwa kroki. - Ale ja ciebie nie - oznajmiła martwym głosem, patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy. Tym razem to zielonowłosy zaniemówił. Był przekonany, że dziewczyna też coś do niego czuje, a pasja z jaką wczoraj oddała pocałunek, tylko go w tym utwierdziła. - Nie? - W żadnym razie. - Ja... - Ferb zamrugał kilka razy i odsunął się od drzwi, po czym bez słowa minął Jolie i ruszył w kierunku własnego domu. Dziewczyna wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i podeszła do drzwi by w końcu je otworzyć. Po chwili kilka łez spłynęło jej z policzka. To kłamstwo wyjątkowo trudno przeszło jej przez gardło. ---- - To powiesz mi w końcu co się stało? - zapytał Phineas po raz dziesiąty w ciągu tej godziny. Gdy tylko poprzedniego dnia Ferb wrócił do domu z konkursu tanecznego, Phineas wyczuł, że jest z nim "coś nie tak" i od tamtej pory usiłował wydusić z brata co się stało. Ferb ciągle jednak zbywał go krótkim "nic", albo "wszystko gra". - No jak gra, jak widzę że nie gra! - zawołał czerwonowłosy. - Phineas czy chodź raz nie dasz mi pobolewać nad moją beznadziejnością w samotności? - Z drzewa spadłeś? Czy ty mnie nie znasz? Mów o co chodzi. Phineas usiadł na łóżku na przeciw brata i przybrał minę godną dziewczyny oczekującej na ploteczki. - Powinieneś się leczyć - rzucił krótko zielonowłosy, dostrzegając minę Flynna. - Jesteś nieoprawnym gadułą. - Co się stało? - powtórzył czerwonowłosy pytanie po raz kolejny dziś. - Nie dostaliście się do finałów? - Dostaliśmy, przecież wczoraj przy kolacji o tym mówiłem. - Racja, nie słuchałem. Więc o co chodzi? - Całowałem się z Jolie. - Serio!? - ucieszył się Phineas szczerze. - I jak było? Pewnie dobrze całuje, to w końcu Francuska. - Stary! - Wybacz. Wiem, to twoja dziewczyna. Bo chyba jesteście razem, nie? - Nie. - Ale nie, że tak, czy nie, że nie? - Nie jesteśmy razem. Jolie mnie nie kocha, dała mi kosza - mruknął zielonowłosy i wpatrzył się tępo w sufit. Phineas zamilkł, a uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. ---- Nazz weszła do pokoju Jolie bez najmniejszego zaproszenia, po czym usiadła bezceremonialnie na jej łóżku. - Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - zapytała zakładając ręce na piersi i spoglądając na przyjaciółkę znacząco. - Tak, nie ma sprawy Nazz, rozgość się. Tak możesz usiąść na łóżku, nie mam nic przeciw. Mnie też miło cię widzieć. A dobrze się czuję, dzięki że pytasz - odparła brązowowłosa znad książek, dając tym samym do zrozumienia Niebieskiej, że zachowuje się odrobinę niestosownie. Ta jednak nie przejęła się tym w żadnej mierze. - Czekam - oznajmiła niebieskowłosa. Jolie w końcu podniosła wzrok znad lekcji i spojrzała na Jefferson. - Dlaczego go okłamałaś? - Nie nadaję się na jego dziewczynę - mruknęła nastolatka. - Niby dlaczego? Jesteś śliczna, miła, odrobinę zakłamana, ale ogólnie dobra z ciebie partia. - Nazz, dobrze wiesz co mam na myśli! - wykrzyknęła Martin nieco rozgniewana. Niebieska spuściła wzrok. Podejrzewała dlaczego jej przyjaciółka odrzuciła zaloty Fletchera, jednak wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do tej myśli. - To nie jest powód, żeby odtrącać chłopaka którego kochasz - szepnęła. - Nazz ja umieram - oznajmiła Jolie poważnie. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka jeszcze nie przywykła do tej informacji, ona jednak żyła z tą nowiną już od kilku lat. Niebieskowłosa popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę z lękiem. - Nie mów tak. Zawsze jest jakaś nadzieja. Przecież sama mówiłaś, że lekarze co chwila zmieniają swoje diagnozy. - Eh Nazz - Jolie wstała z krzesełka i usiadła na łóżku obok przyjaciółki. - Jestem bardzo chora, nawet jeśli nie umrę w tym roku, to w końcu nastąpi. Nie dożyję dwudziestki. Mój organizm jest zbyt wyniszczony walką z chorobą. Jeśli to nie białaczka mnie zabije, to powikłania po chorobie. Umrę Nazz, a nie chcę pozostawiać po sobie złamanych serc. - Ale i tak pozostawisz Jolie - oznajmiła Niebieska. - To że nie zwiążesz się z Ferbem, nie oznacza że nie będzie cierpiał po twojej śmierci. I nie tylko on będzie cierpiał. Myślisz pewnie, że nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, że może cię zabraknąć. Że nie wierzę w śmierć. - Nazz uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Ja z śmiercią jestem za pan brat Jolie. Od najmłodszych lat obserwuje jej żniwa, dlatego właśnie wiem, że nie można się jej poddawać. Nie będę cię pocieszać pustymi słowami, że "wszystko będzie dobrze", bo nie mam pojęcia jak będzie, a nie chcę cię okłamywać. Wiem jednak, że każdy kiedyś odejdzie, ale to nie powód, żeby rezygnować ze szczęścia, a w końcu to właśnie Ferb cię najbardziej uszczęśliwia, prawda? - Zależy mi na nim - przyznała Martin. - Więc okaż mu to i pozwól mu. Zasłużyłaś, by być szczęśliwa - po tych słowach, Jefferson przytuliła Jolie. - I pomyśleć, że tak bardzo nie znosisz Ferba - zaśmiała się Francuska, gdy już Nazz wypuściła ją z objęć. - Nie znoszę, to złe słowo. My po prostu jesteśmy stworzeni, by się na wzajem cisnąć. ---- Ferb siedział na kanapie, przed telewizorem oglądając Koło Fortuny, gdy do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Z racji tego, że w domu był jedynie on i jego pani Flynn-Fletcher, chłopak zmuszony był otworzyć drzwi. Tym bardziej, że nakazał mu to zdecydowany głos jego mamy, która zajęta była właśnie zmywaniem naczyń. - Ferb otwórz drzwi! Zielonowłosy burknął coś niezrozumiałego i zwlókł się z kanapy. Gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach, otworzył je z rozmachem. Na widok stojącej po drugiej stronie Jolie oniemiał. - Zanim cokolwiek powiesz - odezwała się brązowowłosa i pocałowała go. ---- Phineas siedział w poczekalni, niebawem miała nadejść jego kolej. Po raz kolejny zasiądzie na tym fotelu. Ponownie zostanie mu przyczepiony wenflon i znów podłączą mu kroplówkę. - Cześć Phineas - powitała go brązowowłosa dziewczyna i usiadła na krzesełku obok niego. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. - Witaj Jolie. Dobrze, że jesteś. Już myślałem, że znów zmienili ci godzinę wizyty. - Chcieli, ale nie chciałam o tym słyszeć. Jak samopoczucie? - W porządku, a u ciebie? - Rzygam dalej niż widzę, ale jest znośnie. Flynn i Martin już od blisko miesiąca spotykali się w czasie wizyt w szpitalu. Podczas gdy Phineas był dopiero na początku swej drogi z chorobą, dla Jolie stało się to już rutyną. Ciągłe recesje i nawroty, były dla niej jak chleb powszedni. Mimo tak długiej walki z chorobą, nie poddawała się i walczyła. Właśnie dlatego stała się dla czerwonowłosego kimś w rodzaju drogowskazu, wsparcia w tych tak trudnych dla niego chwilach. O chorobie panny Martin dowiedział się przypadkiem. Podczas drugiej wizyty. Zastał ją siedzącą na tym samym fotelu, na którym sam miał za kilka minut usiąść. Dziewczyna trzymała swą chorobę w tajemnicy przed znajomymi i przyjaciółmi. Chłopak zaliczał się do nielicznej garstki, która wiedziała o jej przypadłości. W zamian za obietnice dochowania jej małego sekreciku, Jolie również poprzysięgła nie wygadać się co do choroby czerwonowłosego. Bo tak się składa, że on również wolał zachować ją dla siebie. Od tej pory, oboje spotykali się regularnie podczas swych licznych wizyt. - Więc ty i Ferb chodzicie ze sobą? - zaczął temat Flynn. - Tak - odparła Jolie z uśmiechem. Gdy chłopak wrócił dwa dni temu od Izabelli, zastał swego brata całego w skowronkach. Nie musiał długo, go przekonywać by podzielił się dobrą nowiną. - Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć? - O białaczce? Nie. Wystarczy, że Nazz się dowiedziała. Czaisz, że zaczęła uważać co przy mnie mówi? Unika słów lekarz, szpital, chemia i ziemia. Jak się ostatnio chciała zapytać, czy mam zadanie na chemię, zarzucała jakimiś durnymi synonimami. Nie chcę, żeby Ferb też traktował mnie inaczej. - Rozumiem. A tak właściwie, jak Nazz się dowiedziała? Bo zakładam, że ty jej nie powiedziałaś. - Jasne, że nie. Śledziła mnie, za późno się zorientowałam. - Chwila, czemu unika słowa ziemia? - zdumiał się po chwili czerwonowłosy. - No wiesz, skończyć trzy metry pod ziemią, czy jakoś tak. ---- Przez kolejne miesiące Ferb i Jolie z dużym zaangażowaniem przygotowywali się do finałów krajowych. Jednak z jeszcze większym zapałem pielęgnowali swój związek. Spędzali ze sobą niemal każdą wolną minutę. Wręcz nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć. Wieść, że Jolie Martin i Ferb Fletcher są razem, rozeszła się po szkole z prędkością światła. Nie obeszła się ona bez krytyki ze strony innych, jednak Jolie, mimo swego bojaźliwego charakteru, nie przejęła się tym w żaden sposób. W końcu była szczęśliwa, z osobą, którą kochała. Jednak na tydzień przed konkursem, stan nastolatki znacznie się pogorszył. - Skarbie jesteś pewna, że dasz radę tańczyć? - dopytywała się pani Martin, pomagając się córce pakować na wyjazd do Nowego Jorku, gdzie odbyć się miały finały. - Tak mamo - odparła nastolatka słabym głosem. - Pan doktor kazał ci leżeć. - Dwa dni przeboleję bez wylegiwania się w łóżku - oznajmiła Jolie całując mamę w policzek. - Nie mogę wystawić Ferba w dzień wyjazdu, zwłaszcza, że nie mamy nikogo na zmianę. Dzięki mam, że się tak martwisz. - To moja rola jako matki, nie? Martwienie się. - Proszę się nie denerwować pani Martin, zajmę się Jolie - oznajmiła Nazz pojawiając się w sypialni nastolatki. - To ty też się wybierasz Nazz? - zdumiała się Cassandra. - Nie wiedziałam, że tańczysz. - Bo nie tańczę. Betty zgodziła się, żebym ja i Phineas jechali dla towarzystwa. No wie pani, przyda się jakaś przychylna duszyczka na publiczności. Jolie gotowa? Betty już czeka. - Jasne - panna Martin zarzuciła torbę na ramię, po raz kolejny cmoknęła mamę w policzek i wybiegła za przyjaciółką. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, Jolie i Ferb stali na scenie w świetle reflektorów. Oboje z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy, wyczekiwali rozpoczęcia się ich piosenki by mogli ruszyć w tan. W końcu zabrzmiała pierwsza nuta, a Ferb skłonił się przed brązowowłosą. Rozpoczął się ich występ. Byli właśnie w połowie prezentacji, gdy Jolie zachwiała się i straciła równowagę. Dziewczyna ledwie trzymając się na nogach, spojrzała mętnym wzrokiem na partnera. - Co się dzieje Jolie? - wyszeptał chłopak przerywając taniec. W następnej chwili Francuska osunęła się mu w ramiona. Zemdlała. ---- Jednej nocy, kochanie, kiedy leżałem śpiąc, Śniłem, że trzymam cię w ramionach, Ferb siedział na metalowym krzesełku od dobrych dwóch godzin. Lekarze nie zechcieli nawet wpuścić go do sali. Nazz przez cały czas towarzyszyła mu dzielnie, podczas gdy Phineas wyczekiwał przed szpitalem na rodziców nastolatki. Ale kiedy się obudziłem, kochanie... nie miałem racji. Więc opuściłem głowę i zapłakałem. W końcu po godzinach oczekiwań, doktor zgodził się na krótką wizytę. Nazz spojrzała na przyjaciela i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Idź pierwszy - oznajmiła pewnie. - Ja poczekam. Zielonowłosy wszedł do sali. Jesteś moim słoneczkiem, jedynym słoneczkiem. Uszczęśliwiasz mnie, kiedy niebo jest szare. Jolie leżała na łóżku podłączona do wielu urządzeń badających jej funkcje życiowe. Na widok zielonowłosego wchodzącego do sali, uśmiechnęła się. To wszystko, potem nastąpił koniec. Nigdy się nie dowiesz, kochanie, jak bardzo cię kocham. Proszę, nie odbierajcie mi mojego słoneczka. ---- Czerwonowłosy był już nieźle przemarznięty, gdy w końcu zjawili się rodzice Jolie. Pan i pani Marti wyglądali na bardzo przejętych. - Państwo Martin! - zawołał Phineas. - Jak się czuje Jolie? - Lekarze nie chcą nam nic powiedzieć - oznajmił chłopak. - Bo rzekomo nie jesteśmy rodziną. Betty usiłowała z nich coś wyciągnąć, ale niewiele to wskórało. - Zaprowadź nas do niej - ponaglił Flynna Henrik. Czerwonowłosy poprowadził małżeństwo ku sali, w której jak dobrze wiedział leżała młoda Martin. Spodziewał się, że zastanie tam swego brata i Nazz oczekujących na jakieś wieści o stanie zdrowia ich przyjaciółki. Chłopak zastał jednak tylko zapłakaną Jefferson. Drzwi na przeciw niej były otwarte. Na widok zbliżającego się małżeństwa, Nazz poderwała się z miejsca i podeszła do niech natychmiast, po czym rzuciła się Cassandrze w ramiona. Żadne z nich, nie potrzebowało słów, by zrozumieć co się stało. ---- Ferb siedział w toalecie nie mogąc powstrzymać łez napływających mu do oczu. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie płakał, nawet będąc sześcioletnim dzieciakiem pozbawionym matki. Wtedy nie rozumiał pojęcia straty, był tylko dzieckiem. Dziś zna je aż za dobrze. Zaraz po tym, jak lekarze wygonili go z pokoju Jolie by zatwierdzić jej zgon, chłopak zaszył się w jednej z kabin i przez długi czas nie był w stanie jej opuścić. Tak bardzo kochał tę dziewczynę... Co za bzdura, wciąż ją kocha! Kocha i właśnie dlatego to tak boli. ---- Phineas ukradkiem zajrzał do pokoju z otwartymi drzwiami. Na widok nieruchomego ciała brązowowłosej, przełknął głośno ślinę. Jeśli ona, najdzielniejsza i najwytrwalsza wojowniczka poległa, jak skończy on? Zbyt słaby by przyznać się do swoich ułomności, zbyt przerażony by szukać jakiejkolwiek pomocy i wsparcia. Czy już przegrał, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie? Nie! Może i Jolie odeszła, ale na pewno nie przegrała. Bo przegrani to tylko ci, którzy się poddają. A ona się nie poddała, do samego końca wierzyła i żyła! On też się nie podda. Nie da się stłamsić, nie pozwoli się osaczyć. Będzie żył pełnią życia, jak ona. Carpe diem. Jesteś moim słoneczkiem, jedynym słoneczkiem. Uszczęśliwiasz mnie, kiedy niebo jest szare. Nigdy się nie dowiesz, kochanie, jak bardzo cię kocham. Proszę, nie odbierajcie mi mojego słoneczka. Informacje na temat historii *Opowiadanie zostało napisane specjalnie dla EkawekaDxC z okazji jej 18-stych urodzin. Wszystkiego najlepszego sis! *Piosenka użyta w opowiadaniu - Johnny Cash - You are my sunshine. *Odcinek powiązany jest z serią Wędrując przez życie. Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania